


商品

by breaksword



Series: 因为清CD大失败所以愤怒的作者决定日队友 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaksword/pseuds/breaksword
Summary: 一个棘手的商品送到了武僧的面前





	商品

商品

武僧x骑士

*无种族描写

武僧坐在房间里，长长地叹了一口气。虽然他可以大言不惭地宣布，在乌尔达哈，没有人能比他更方便、更便宜地解决一些见不得人的麻烦事，但遇到眼前的这个大麻烦，他仍是真心实意地感到忧愁。  
跪在下首的骑士听到声音后轻轻地颤抖了一下。他穿着崭新的银胄团制服，光晕在发梢和脸庞划下一道精致的弧度，与阴暗肮脏的白玉小巷格格不入。他的的眼睛被蒙了起来，呜咽声被口枷粗暴地塞回去，粗绳把他的手脚紧紧捆住，像个精美的、待拆解的礼物。但这件礼物还不能送到市场上去，他还没有被开发出最大的价值。  
武僧回想着委托人那句简短的要求——“调教好他”，再度烦恼地叹了口气。  
这个美丽的小骑士不算是陌生人。武僧仍对他记忆犹新，毕竟在乌尔达哈，像纯白的羔羊一般，莽撞地跌进商人的陷阱中的新人往往都很受人瞩目，尤其是这样一个——武僧想到了一个好的形容词——漂亮蠢货。他还不够警惕，脑子里充斥着天真的想法，轻而易举地就被捕获；而他的价值也不足以让银胄团把他从沼泽中捞出来。大抵就是如此，骑士才会被送到武僧的面前。  
但又能怎么样呢？武僧也只不过是个商品，顶多是比骑士高级一点，并没有反抗的力度。骑士是很漂亮，但也没有好看到激起他同情心的地步。说实话，那些达官贵人没有选择现场观摩调教情形，就已经是件很体贴的事情了。  
他漫不经心地想着，轻轻抵住骑士的下巴，后者像一只乖顺的幼崽，毫无防备地露出了光洁的脖颈。  
“待会我会把你的口枷摘下来。”武僧待他的呼吸平稳下来之后说道：“别想着呼救，不然你我都不好收场。”  
骑士犹豫了一下，点了点头。于是武僧摸了摸他的脖颈，感受掌下的起伏。  
“乖孩子。”  
他没有食言，就这么轻松地摘下它，然后随手放在一边。骑士有片刻的愣怔，才像是反应过来一样，急促地呼吸起来，仿佛这样就能缓解一些紧张的情绪一样。  
“您……接下来准备做什么呢？”  
这倒是挺新奇的。武僧想。不仅仅是骑士的措辞，直到现在还对潜在的施暴者彬彬有礼——倘若银胄团骑士都是这幅腔调，那不法分子们早就把骑士们操得满街都是了。送到他这里的人一多，他就会忍不住做一个统计，就算是佯装平静的商品，也绝不会这么真诚地问帮凶这个问题，毕竟答案显而易见。  
“操你。”他说。  
这次骑士沉默的时间变久了。武僧不准备等他做好心理准备，这份工作是有时限的，他没那个时间和耐心陪着骑士耗下去。  
“会口交吗？”  
银胄团可不教这个。骑士依旧沉默着，低着头没有任何动作，在武僧都以为他要自己憋死自己时才小幅度地摇了摇头。  
“那就学吧。会舔冰棒吗？就模仿那个。”武僧说。“希望你学习能力够强，不要浪费太多时间。”  
他坐在椅上没动，撑着下巴看着骑士带着忍辱负重的神情，用膝盖慢慢地蹭着地面，挪动到他的面前。遮眼的布料虽然能让骑士判断出武僧的位置，但把握不好距离，他一下子扑到武僧的裤裆上，柔软的脸颊隔着布料接触到里面半硬的器官。他吓了一大跳，向后躲了一下，仿佛直到现在才察觉到自己即将面临的是什么事情。他的声音里带了点哀求的意味。  
“您能放过我吗！我可以给您钱……”  
武僧嗤笑了一声。骑士才后知后觉地反应过来：他正是因为被狡猾的商人骗光了所有的钱，才会落得现在的处境。  
“快一点。”武僧待他稍微平静了一些后开口说道。  
又是一段漫长的沉默，骑士才再次开始动作。他小心翼翼地接近武僧的腿根，却又在防备他的阴茎直接戳到他的脸上，但这事根本无法避免。就在武僧被蹭得失去耐心时，他听到骑士细若蚊蚋的请求声。  
“可以……把您的裤子脱下来吗？”  
他想他不应该把骑士和那些游刃有余的娼妓比较，毕竟他暂时还没有跌到那一层上去，但这种佯装镇定的青涩与那些风情万种的勾引不相上下。商人们这一次一定大赚了一笔，他在心里想着，坦荡荡地解开了自己的裤子。  
唯一灵敏的嗅觉立即就接收到属于男性器官的腥膻气息。骑士好看的眉皱在了一起，尽管这情形是他所要求的。他屏着呼吸缓慢地凑上去，用嘴唇敷衍地碰上武僧的阴茎，像是惊慌失措的麻雀般。  
“不是亲，是舔，用你的舌头。”武僧平静地说，好像正在被服侍的不是他一样。他看着骑士像是羞怯一般伸出了舌头，舌尖轻轻勾了一下龟头，又急匆匆地缩了回去。  
“你最好舔得湿一点。”他想了想说道：“不然待会吃苦的是你。”  
骑士再次愣怔住了，微微抬起头想要透过黑布去看他。而武僧无意再陪着他拖拉下去，伸手捏住他的下巴，逼着他张开嘴巴。他思考了一下，不给骑士任何预告，便直接捅进他嘴巴里。  
骑士毫无防备，被撞出一声剧烈的咳嗽，指甲在手心里抠出一个红印。他想要往后躲，但他动弹不得，被动地接受着武僧对他口腔的操弄。武僧紧紧地钳住他的头，让他大张着嘴巴，连口水都控制不了，与阴茎上的分泌液混在一起从嘴角溢出来，滴滴答答地落在在地上。  
武僧随心所欲地使用着他，好像这是个器具一样。骑士的嘴舒服得要命，在发现无法把侵入者推挤出口腔之后，高热的粘膜前赴后继地裹上来，像是要阻止他进得更深，而武僧顺从本能，更深、更加强硬地插进去，直到骑士能把他的全部纳入口腔中去。  
这就对了，他想。刚才实在是太富有人性了，他们两个都是。此时此刻，谁都身不由己，那点无关紧要的柔情蜜意应当收敛。然而当意识到一切回归到正常程序时，他又觉得意兴阑珊。他轻轻推开了骑士。  
骑士茫然地看了他一眼，才反应过来施暴暂时结束了。他猛地低下头，几乎要把自己的肺咳出来，从眼角沁出来的泪水在蒙眼的布上晕开。武僧在心里叹了口气，蹲在他面前，用大拇指轻轻抹开那模糊的水渍。  
除此之外，他给不了他什么。

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> 删了后面真枪实干的部分，因为写得不好看。大致就是个莫得感情的武僧日骑士，日完之后交还回去了  
> 会有后续！


End file.
